Network interaction fraudulence detection is typically performed by logging information from a plurality of locations and processing all the logged information from the plurality of locations at a processing location. Detection is improved by having logged information from a number of locations because information can be aggregated across all the locations. However, as the number of locations increases, the processing location must process an increasing amount of logged information. This will act as a bottleneck in the processing of logged information and ultimately impede scaling detection systems. It would be beneficial to be able to aggregate across locations without having a bottleneck in the processing for fraudulence so that detection systems can scale.